


The Irony Of Choking On A Lifesaver

by nyicris, ziwooi



Category: Cazadores de sombras - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyicris/pseuds/nyicris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziwooi/pseuds/ziwooi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would life be if we had no courage to attempt anything?"</p><p>(Escena eliminada del S01E13 - Morning Star)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Irony Of Choking On A Lifesaver

A veces se me escapa una mirada a Magnus de reojo. 

 

—Alexander, —Empezó el brujo mientras caminábamos por el largo pasillo de la casa de Camille. Estábamos rodeando el perímetro para asegurarlo.—Soy consciente de que no quieres tratar el tema, pero lo mío con Camille fue hace siglos, nunca mejor dicho. — Me adelanté, mostrándome impasible ante cualquier tipo de excusa que me pusiese. —Nuestro amor está más muerto que ella. —Continuó Magnus ignorando su desafio. —Si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que yo sintiera la más mínima de las atracciones por Camille, no habría interrumpido tu boda. No es algo que estuviera en mi lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir. 

Me paré en seco.

—Magnus, eres inmortal. —Espeté y me giré para ver su reacción. El brujo rodó los ojos a modo de respuesta.

—Nunca sabes lo que puede pasar. —Se acercó a mí y me cogió de la chaqueta, tirándome para compensar la diferencia de altura. Tragué saliva.  _ “ _ ¿Es necesario que se quite el  _ glamour _ ?”. Los ojos de Magnus se tornaron atigrados para intimidarme. —Querido, no voy a insistir más. Se podría decir que Napoleón se llevó nuestro amor a la tumba.  _ C’est fini _ .

Y siguió desfilando por el pasillo para crear figuras con la magia azul que emergía de sus manos, conjuros que nos protegerían mejor. Yo me coloqué detrás suyo y le observé de espaldas intentando comprender la situación. Aún no había asimilado muy bien  _ qué, cómo  _ y _ por qué  _ estaba ahí con  _ él _ . El alto brujo de Brooklyn, de 400 años de edad y personajes como Miguel Ángel entre su colección de conquistas, había decidido presentarse el día de mi boda para secuestrarme de las garras de mi disciplinada vida conducida a un sumidero de soledad y heterosexualidad impuesta. 

—¿Por qué, esto? —Acabé preguntándole, y se dio la vuelta con un movimiento grácil. 

—Porque, sin magia, todos somos más vulnerable.

—No. ¿Por qué yo? —Me miraba sin entender nada. Me gustaba porque, de alguna manera, sentía que era el único que podía confundirle. —¿Por qué me has elegido a mí? ¿Por qué interrumpir mi boda? ¿Por qu-

Me puso su dedo índice en los labios para callarme.Una sonrisa arrebatadora cruzaba su cara. Su  _ glamour _ había vuelto y ya era posible mirarle a los ojos sin sentirte atravesado por un cuchillo serafín por el pecho. 

—Un chico guapo me promete una cita y planea casarse sin concedérmela… —Su mano se movió hacia mi mejilla izquierda para acariciármela con el pulgar. —No podía permitir que te escabulleras de mí por una rabieta adolescente contra tus padres y el visto bueno de la Clave.

No pude evitar reírme y sacudir la cabeza.

—Buena observación. 

—Entonces… ¿La cita sigue en pie, Alexander? —Me hice el remolón para divertirme. Se quedó expectante hasta que vio que no iba a responder. —¿Y bien? —Dio un paso adelante para poder rozarme con su aliento y pude notar como mi labios se curvaban aún más sin querer. 

—Sí. —Dije, y acerqué mi cara un poco más a la suya, sin acabar de caer en la tentación de besar esos -oh, por el Ángel- benditos labios. Mantuvimos las miradas como dos artistas circenses montados en monociclos intentando aguantar el equilibrio en la cuerda floja. Al final me incliné para acabar con la tensión, como había hecho a penas unas horas al bajar del altar, cuando apareció en mi boda… Él era el que iba detrás, sin embargo, era yo el que siempre me ponía a su nivel para comprobar a qué sabía el otro... 

—¡ALTO, PAREJITA! —Dos hombres de negro aprovecharon el despiste para separarnos. Nos cogieron de los brazos y nos los retorcieron por la espalda. Fue todo tan de sopetón que cuando fui capaz de reaccionar debidamente ya estaba inmovilizado y Magnus no podía utilizar la magia con sus manos. 

Nos empujaron hasta el salón principal y ahí el resto, también retenidos, estaban enfrascados en una conversación agitada con… oh, sí, Valentine. 

—Me entrenaste bien. —Desde que Jace se enteró de que Valentine era su padre, se notaba más alterado, y con razón. Estaba deseando tener una conversación con él, pero entre el ajetreo de la boda y la búsqueda del Libro Blanco...

—Y sin embargo, tengo mucho que enseñarte... —Valentine se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. Di un paso adelante, pero enseguida me vi arrastrado hacia atrás por uno de sus secuaces. “Tranquilo, querido.”, me susurró Magnus, “Hay que esperar el momento indicado”. Valentine siguió hablando. —Te he traído aquí por una razón, enfréntate a mí y verás morir a tus amigos. Eres fuerte, pero ellos te hacen débil. 

—¡Tú sí que le haces débil! —No aguantaba más. Tuve que intervenir. Me sacudía para soltarme pero era inútil. —Le has destrozado la vida. —“Alexander”. Ni tan sólo la voz de Magnus era capaz de detenerme. Valentine se giró hacia mí sin soltar a Jace. 

—¿Este es tu parabatai, no, Jonathan? —No soportaba su sonrisa afilada. Me gustaría saber si se comportaría así con una de mis flechas apuntándole a la cara. Volvió a mirar a Jace. —Pronto aprenderás, hijo mío, que esta burda unión entre  _ shadowhunters _ no es más que una falacia. Una excusa para no matarnos entre nosotros. La lealtad en nuestra especie desapareció hace décadas. Yo soy el que la está intentando restaurar. Este chico te traicionara como creo saber que ya lo hizo en el pasado. 

Jace bajó la cabeza. ¿Él  _ creía  _ que era verdad? ¿Estaba de acuerdo con el asqueroso de Valentine? No pude permitirlo.

—Gilipollas. —Todas mis runas se encendieron y me deshice del agarre fácilmente. Una fuerza sobrenatural me invadió. No entendía qué estaba pasando pero tampoco tenía tiempo para pensarlo. Y

_ ¡Pam! _

Cuando Valentine se recuperó de mi puñetazo encajó la mandíbula y desapareció su sonrisita repulsiva de la cara. Estaba equivocado. Su expresión entonces era mucho peor. Dio dos pasos adelante e intenté retroceder pero me detuvieron dos brazos otra vez.  _ Glups.  _

—Suéltalo. —Ordenó Valentine. El soldado obedeció y me dejó. Las piernas me flaqueaban; casi me caigo. Valentine rodeó mi cuello con una de sus manos. El tacto era frío y sentenciador. Me preparé para lo peor. 

Apretó el agarre y me levantó en el aire. Era incapaz de respirar, así que cerré los ojos y me acordé de la boda, cuando Magnus me robó el aliento presentándose por sorpresa. 

“¡Alec!” Imploró una voz femenina. Supuse que era mi hermana. 

—Suficiente. —El alto brujo de Brooklyn me despertó con su voz, casi tan escalofriante como el agarre de Valentine. “No” pude musitar… Mis mejillas ardían y estaba a punto de desmayarme. —Bájalo. 

—De acuerdo. —Dijo Valentine en tono amable, para después utilizar toda su fuerza y estamparme contra el suelo. Me golpeé de lado. Todo mi costado estaba dolorido  y sentía el tambor de mis latidos rebotar en mi cabeza. —¿Contento?

Al llevarme una mano a la cabeza la noté mojada. “Sangre…”. No podía enfocar bien. Los gritos de mi hermana, Clary y por fin, Jace, se entremezclaban en mi cabeza. Intenté fijarme en Magnus. 

—Pagarás por esto, Valentine. —Pude entender. Su figura oscura se alzaba enfrente mío, recta, decidida. ¿Cómo se habría soltado? Alzó un brazo y emitió una gran bola de fuego azul que, como supe después, empujó a Valentine contra la pared y le dejó inconsciente. Creyéndose fuera de peligro, Magnus se aproximó a mí, agachándose entre mis piernas, y me acarició la herida. Noté un cosquilleo. —Ya pasó, mi ángel… —Poco a poco fui recuperando la vista. 

Lo último que recuerdo con claridad de ese día fue Magnus acercándose aún más a mí, nuestras frentes chocando, su mirada felina clavada en la mía.

—Ahora no es el momento... —Sonrió y me rozó con sus labios antes de desplomarse y caer sobre mí. 

Entonces descubrí el cuchillo serafín que le atravesaba la barriga, y el río de sangre que desembocaba en mi camisa. Una locura de gritos y llantos surgieron de la nada y escuché puñetazos y más espadas entrechocando. Subí la mirada y vi a un soldado postrado delante nuestro con una expresión cínica. 

Me pitaban los oídos. Necesitaba levantarme para acabar con su vida de un flechazo antes de entender nada. Mi visión volvía a nublarse.  Sin embargo, sólo fui capaz de rendirme y esperar que el secuaz me clavara otro cuchillo a mí. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo Magnus se había expuesto para salvar mi vida, en todo lo que me quería y en lo que me dejaría de querer, en sus labios cubiertos de sangre y en el abrazo que a duras penas manteníamos, que se convertía, poco a poco, en su lecho de muerte...  

—Magnus, eres inmortal. —Mi voz se quebró. Como si la lógica o mis dedos recorriendo su mejilla pudieran salvarle.

—Nunca sabes… lo que puede… pasar… —Tosió y dejó su última rosa sobre mi camisa. —Adiós, Alexander. 

**Author's Note:**

> "If nothing saves us from death, may love at least save us from life."


End file.
